


【黑豹】【Tmonger】驯养守则（ABO，NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：很不火辣的ABO，本质是兄弟拌嘴，xjb写。Summary：堂弟不听话怎么办？打一顿就好了。





	【黑豹】【Tmonger】驯养守则（ABO，NC17）

他可能不值得被温柔的对待。  
特查拉救活埃里克之后，唯一想到的就是这句话。尽管特查拉是一位具有良好教养的君王，而他父王在世的时候也时常教育他，作为Alpha要温柔体贴的对待每一位Omega，但是很显然，埃里克并不在这范围之中——毕竟特查拉从没见过哪个Omega会在发情期试图杀死好心为其送来抑制剂的人。  
埃里克身上散发着甜美诱人的味道，可是双腿却紧紧锁着他的脖颈。就现在的状况来说，这不是一个好的姿势，因为特查拉可以轻而易举的感觉到他堂弟因为发情期而半勃的阴茎。而面对Omega发情期这样汹涌如洪水的信息素，就算是特查拉也抗拒不了生理本能的给予了埃里克回应。为此埃里克锁住他脖颈的力道明显减弱了，特查拉不再感到窒息，取而代之的是埃里克双腿微弱的颤抖。  
“你都湿透了。”  
特查拉平静的这么说着，埃里克的阴茎已经半勃，他不难想象自己堂弟的后穴现在会有多湿。  
“我没有，闭上你的臭嘴。”  
埃里克像是只被戳到了软肋的猫咪似的炸起了毛，恶狠狠的反驳。  
“放开我，你已经把自己的裤子都弄湿了。”  
特查拉拍了拍埃里克的腿根，示意自己堂弟停止这样无意义的打闹，快放开自己。  
而埃里克——埃里克为此本能的发出了一声柔软甜蜜的、猫咪似的呻吟，而他的味道也因此变得更甜了，浓稠可人的酒心巧克力的味道，如此急切，就仿佛他有多渴望自己眼前这个Alpha操他似的。这很丢脸，埃里克立刻从地上爬了起来，检查自己的裤子，他已经不知道是弄湿裤子更丢脸，还是刚才发出的声音更丢脸了。  
但是事实上，埃里克很快就发现自己的裤子其实完好无损——至少外裤是这样的。因为他的内裤的确已经湿透了，他自己都能感觉的到的那种湿透了。埃里克看着自己的裤子，意识到自己被自己堂兄的话像个傻子似的戏弄了，这让他感到更加暴躁和懊恼，那可是他最讨厌的堂兄。埃里克从没喜欢过什么人，但是也绝对没有这么讨厌过一个人。  
“我觉得你应该把药喝了。”  
特查拉捡起刚刚被埃里克打翻在地的药瓶，拧开瓶盖把抑制剂递给了埃里克。而我们的埃里克——那只野生的小花豹，他反手便打翻了特查拉手中的药水，褐色的液体撒了一地，苦涩的气味瞬间溢满了整个房间。  
“我知道抑制剂什么味道。”埃里克喘息着说，毕竟他在军队呆的时候可没少喝这玩意儿。  
“我警告你，你别想对我耍什么花招，胜者为王，败者为寇，我知道你们的那些小手段，我知道你们想怎样折磨我。”  
埃里克随手拿了旁边的一把振金短矛，如临大敌一般的对着特查拉。  
“好吧，好吧。”  
特查拉有些无奈的举起了双手，以表明自己毫无恶意。他很想提醒埃里克那把短矛攻击不到他，因为他还戴着黑豹制服的项链。而他刚刚拿的是瓦坎达特制的抑制剂，味道自然和外界的抑制剂有所不同。最重要的是那是现存最好的抑制剂，比起其他药剂，这种药更有效，对Omega的身体也伤害更小。  
没错，特查拉原本是想帮埃里克隐瞒Omega的性别、解决发情期的困境的，但是既然埃里克如此抗拒，那特查拉也不想费力去解释什么了。因为发情期而痛苦的不会是他，身陷囹圄的也不是他，甚至如果他愿意，他完全可以占有眼前这个Omega。虽然特查拉绝对不会这么做，但事实上，就算他这么做了，或者部落里其他的人这么做了，没人会责怪那个人。甚至没人会注意到这件事，在瓦坎达，没人会在意埃里克这个“外人”被怎么样了。  
特查拉为埃里克失去了那份药剂而感到惋惜，因为此刻埃里克越发甜蜜的信息素很明确的告诉特查拉，他的堂弟发情了，并且十分需要帮助。在刚才，抑制剂会是一个好的帮助方法，不过他们已经失去它了，所以现在很明显只有他的阴茎才是最好的帮助方法了。  
“把手放在脑后，我要用你的屌。”  
埃里克自顾自的这么说着，把短矛的尖刃贴在了特查拉的脖颈上，另一只手干脆利落的扯掉了自己的裤子。  
“不要乱动，不然我立刻割开你的喉咙。”  
埃里克故作凶狠的说着，但就算是个Beta此刻大概也感受不到埃里克话中的威胁性了。太多信息素了，太甜蜜、太迫切了，埃里克已经完全发情了，如果他不是个训练有素的军人，对此有过那么几次经验，那么埃里克现在恐怕已经两腿大开的掰开自己的屁股，躺在地上哭着求特查拉操他了。  
“我向你保证。”  
特查拉把两只手都放到了头后面，这其实并没有什么用，他还是能随便就把埃里克翻身压在自己身下一顿猛操。但是他不愿意，如果这种无意义的行为能让埃里克感到安心的话，特查拉并不介意装作一个软弱的Alpha，他不知道埃里克到底有过怎样的经历才会无时无刻都在如此戒备他人，仿佛他的堂弟从没遇到过他人的善意似的。  
这很悲哀，也很让人心疼，所以特查拉宁愿选择会让对方舒心的方式，也不愿意再强迫埃里克做什么或者解释什么了。  
埃里克的手在特查拉的皮带上忙碌，很快他便把自己堂兄的裤子脱了下来。惹人喜爱的Alpha阴茎从裤子里蹦了出来——那正是他现在所需要的。埃里克几乎是迫切的骑了上去，因为发情期而变得柔软濡湿的穴口在那根大家伙上磨蹭了几下，便迫不及待的坐了下去。他太需要这个了，埃里克忍不住满足的这么想着，他的后穴松软濡湿的要命，多的不可思议的爱液沾湿了特查拉的阴茎——这让他几乎不需要什么多余的扩张或者其他。  
埃里克着迷的扭着腰满足着自己，他很熟练，仿佛完全知道这根巨物捅到哪里会让他舒服似的扭动着自己的屁股。埃里克被干的舒服死了，他仰着头难耐的喘息着，湿漉漉的后穴像张小嘴似的一收一缩的吮着自己体内的巨物。  
他甚至都不收敛一下自己的声音。  
特查拉这么想着，忍不住配合着埃里克的动作用力往上撞了几下。事实上，在眼前有这样一位甜蜜而又性感、并且还正处于发情状态的Omega的情况下，我们的国王陛下作为一位性功能正常的Alpha，本能所致的往上用力顶几下完全是正常现象。可是埃里克很明显被顶到了深处，他腰部一软，变了调的柔软呻吟便从他口中溢了出来。为此反应过来发生了什么事的埃里克——他像是被吓坏了似的，话也不说便用力揍了特查拉一拳。  
那是非常重、非常痛的一拳，特查拉很难想象一位发情期的Omega竟然还留有如此之大的力道。特查拉感到一阵头晕眼花，口中一片腥甜，血液瞬间便从他的鼻腔中涌了出来。特查拉不再乖乖把手背在脑后了，他随意地用手抹了一下自己鼻子下面的血，眼神瞬间阴了下来。是的，毕竟是Alpha，到了这种时候，就算性格宽厚温和如特查拉，也不由得染上了那么几分怒气。特查拉的味道不由自主的变得浓烈且富有攻击性起来，那是Alpha发怒的前兆，而埃里克——虽然他不想承认，但是他本能的畏惧这个，他一时间僵坐在那里，甚至连自己堂兄并没有按他之前所说的话去做这件事也没有顾得上去管。  
埃里克放出了柔软示弱的信息素试图讨好自己眼前这个狂怒的Alpha，但是很快他就清醒了。埃里克在本能驱使恐惧中找回了自我，他立刻又收起了自己那股可怜的、示弱般的味道——在他独自一人活过的那么多年里，软弱是不容许的。埃里克记得很清楚，在他第一次发情期强奸他、并且因为他试图反抗便把他打断了三根肋骨凌辱他的那个大块头。他在出院之后的第一时间便割掉了那人的阴茎，把匕首送进了那人的喉咙。  
埃里克曾经相信会有人来救他的，他在巷子里哭喊，路过的人却全都对他冷眼旁观。从那时候开始埃里克便告诉自己，示弱是不容许的，像他这样被抛弃的孤儿，只能依靠自己活下去。事实如此，因为不管他如何绝望，都没曾来救过他。  
“别乱动！”埃里克大声威胁着，示威似的用利刃在特查拉的脖颈处划出一道血痕。  
但是瓦坎达的国王显然并没有把他的话听进去，特查拉反手迅速掐住了埃里克的手腕，打掉了埃里克手中的短矛，翻身直接把埃里克压在了自己身下，阴茎深深地抵到了埃里克体内的最深处，撞到了Omega那个柔软的子宫口上。  
埃里克震惊而又恼怒，他奋力挣扎着，却被特查拉狠狠打了一拳——那是警告性的一拳，但是对于他这样的Omega，他的堂兄完全没有手下留情，而是直接把他打的两眼发昏，口中一股子熟悉的血腥味儿。特查拉试图警告埃里克，告诉他的堂弟不要再闹了，他已经搞砸了很多事情，而特查拉不希望他搞砸更多了。而埃里克很明显理解错了特查拉的意思，又或者童年被侵犯的回忆溢了上来，他更加疯狂的反抗着，心底弥漫的却是无尽的恐惧。为此特查拉不得不掐住了埃里克的喉咙，用力把他的堂弟摁在地上，像是在操个不值得疼爱的小婊子似的狠狠往埃里克身体里冲撞了几下。  
快感混杂着窒息感让埃里克难以言喻的恐惧，他双手颤抖的握住自己堂兄的手腕，脆弱的使不上一丝力气。当特查拉放开艾瑞克时候，他注意到了自己堂弟眼中控制不住的、模糊的泪水，以及对方侧脸被自己打伤的淤青——而此刻，经历过这样的暴力，埃里克却意外的安静了下来，他恐惧得像只受伤的小兽似的，不断微微颤抖啜泣着，用手护住头部试图保护自己。  
“没事的。”  
特查拉找回了自己的理智，他感到心痛和内疚。瓦坎达的国王忍不住贴近埃里克的耳边，亲吻着自己堂弟的脖颈，放轻了声音安抚道。  
“没事的，只要你稍微安分一点，我就不会伤害你的，这里没人会伤害你。”  
他柔声安慰着，亲吻着埃里克的侧脸，同时却又用力挺进了埃里克的体内。而埃里克意外的并没有反抗，他仿佛真的被安抚了似的，身体再次渐入佳境——不，甚至可以说，埃里克要比之前的反应还要更加的诚恳和良好，他更加配合的收缩着自己的后穴，甜蜜的咬紧深埋在自己体内的巨物。  
特查拉大幅度的抽插律动着，感受着来自于Omega身体内部的湿软和温热，深深地、毫不留情地用力抵进了Omega体内的最深处，就像是要把那个隐秘的开口完全打开、将自己挤进去似的，狠狠地用他阴茎圆润的头部顶撞着埃里克那个狭窄而又脆弱的子宫口，粗暴而又充分的使用着埃里克。而埃里克——他的堂弟，这个男人最终也只是难耐的小声喘息呻吟着，乖顺的用自己的后穴绞紧了自己体内的阴茎。  
为此，特查拉俯身有些着迷的吻上了自己堂弟的脖颈，用牙齿啃噬着那个可以留下标记的地方。他对这样脆弱却又顺从的埃里克感到心疼却又不可思议，他不知道究竟是经历了怎样的事情，才会让埃里克在性事上对暴力和安抚会有如此反常的反应。埃里克恐惧、顺从却难以抗拒的又十分享受这样的性，特查拉发誓他会找到这之中的缘由的，但是此刻，特查拉又不得不承认，对于这养敏感脆弱的艾瑞克，他感到了一种难以言喻的施虐欲和快感。  
对此特查拉非常悲哀的发现，或许他已经对埃里克有些上瘾了也说不定——

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 看起来抖S的埃里克其实是抖M的感觉，越打越乖那种。搞得堂兄根本不抖S都被勾起了性趣…是的，实在是觉得陛下太苏了，是可以把弟弟无意间撩到飞起那种苏。


End file.
